neji pourquoi?
by little akary
Summary: Cela fait longtemps qu'Hinata se fait mal traiter par son cousin, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Un jour elle ose demander pourquoi...


Néji n'avait jamais aimé sa cousine et il lui avait toujours fait comprendre. Lorsque Hiashi était présent, il faisait semblant de l'entrainer comme il se doit et de la protéger comme se le devait un frère mais dès que le patriarche des Hyuga avait le dos tourné, le brun en profitait pour acculer la pauvre petite Hinata au mur. Il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle était nulle, une vrai bonne à rien. La timide kunoichi ne pouvait que subir le châtiment de son tortionnaire de cousin car celui-ci cachait bien son jeu et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un grand poids dans la balance de la vérité. Elle avait voulu une fois en parler à sa sœur mais celle-ci lui avait rit au nez en lui disant :

« Neji ne ferait jamais ça, de plus il prend toujours soin de toi »

« Oui quand quelqu'un est avec nous » avait-elle pensé sans oser le dire à voix haute. Même Kiba et Shino n'avaient pas voulu la croire, ils pensaient que Neji avait changé depuis l'examen chûnin, vu qu'à chaque fois que les deux cousins étaient accompagnés le brun était toujours bienveillant et protecteur envers la kunoichi aux yeux de neige. Mais tout cela était faux, sa haine avait même grandi depuis l'examen chûnin, Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment elle le savait, mais elle en était sûre. Elle était donc seule contre ce cousin menaçant, ne voulant plus en parler à quiconque pensant que personne ne la croirait. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait plus la force de contrer les critiques et les blessures que le brun lui faisait au plus profond de son cœur chaque jour. Elle avait l'impression que chaque jour elle finirait par abandonner mais à toujours elle se reprenait et continuait cette vie dénuée de sens. La seule chose qui lui restait encore était de pleurer et ça elle ne s'en privait pas. Tous les soirs, une fois toute la maison dans le sommeil car personne ne devait savoir, elle fondait en larme dans son lit. Personne ne devait savoir mais surtout personne ne l'aurait cru et cela aurait était encore une victoire silencieuse pour le brun aux yeux aussi blanc que les siens mais au regard pourtant si sombre.

Tout cela durait depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, mais un jour elle eu enfin l'explication de cette attitude. Enfin elle put comprendre pourquoi son cousin lui en voulait tant, pourquoi il lui faisait vivre cette vie misérable, basée sur un mensonge, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce jour là, comme d'habitude, elle devait rejoindre Néji dans une des salles d'entraînement de la maison Hyûga. Mais elle avait prit un peu de retard, pour rendre service à sa sœur, et le brun porteur du byakugan était déjà là lorsqu'elle arrivera et il en profita pour lui lancer avec une voix hautaine, presque dédaigneuse :

« Encore en retard, tu es toujours aussi empotée Hinata. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, comme prise en faute, et rentra dans la salle. Elle prit place, en face de Néji, celui-ci la regardait de haut en la fixant, de son regard sombre, ce qui, il le savait, la mettait mal à l'aise. Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, pesantes pour la kunoichi aux yeux de neige, le brun se leva et fit signe à sa cousine d'en faire autant. Mais à peine relevée, elle se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui la fit se plier en deux.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentrée, idiote.

- Sumimasen, Néji-nii-san, je…je vais essayer de faire mieux.

- Mets toi en position maintenant, dépêches-toi un peu.

- Ha…haï »

Elle se repositionna gardant toujours un œil tremblant mais vigilant sur son cousin. Il fit signe d'une première attaque qu'elle essaya de parer mais c'était une feinte et Hinata se prit un coup à la poitrine. Elle toussa et regarda le sol un peu éperdu avant de se remettre en position, tremblante, sous le regard toujours aussi pesant de son tortionnaire. Il avança d'un pas et un échange de coup commença, le brun la toisait de son regard sombre mais assez significatif pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait lui dire : « Tu es nulle, bonne à rien, tu n'y arriveras pas, être une bonne kunoichi, non, tu n'y arriveras jamais ». Lisant ceci dans ses yeux blanc la timide jeune fille trébucha et se reçu la paume de Néji dans le dos.

« Tu fais honte à notre famille Hinata, relèves toi, dit-il d'un ton froid. Allez dépêche-toi.

- Ha…Haï.

- Tu es trop faible, chouineuse, tu ne peux pas progresser comme ça. Tu me fais pitié. »

Hinata se releva poussant difficilement sur ses bras, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Tous les entrainements qu'ils faisaient sans son père se passaient comme ça elle devrait avoir l'habitude mais non ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Les critiques étaient toujours dures à encaisser, toujours aussi cinglantes. Une fois debout elle regarda son cousin et croisa son regard, qui disait toujours la même chose. Alors quelques larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de la kunoichi au byakugan mais celle-ci essaya de les faire passer et tenta de rester concentrée. Elle voulait prouver à Néji qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le croyait, elle voulait lui prouver, elle voulait sortir de cette vie sans goût qu'il lui faisait vivre, elle allait y arriver d'un moyen ou d'un autre et se serait aujourd'hui ou plus jamais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ce jour était particulier.

Un nouvel échange de coup commença alors mais cette fois elle fit attention de garder sa concentration, malgré le regard pesant et menaçant de son cousin, et elle rendit coup pour coup ce que Néji lui envoyait. Cependant elle était fatiguée et avait déjà subit des coups, tandis que lui n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu fatigué. La timide kunoichi commença donc à être dépassé par le rythme élevé que lui imposait le brun. Hinata fini par devoir reculer pour esquiver certain coup, et cela de plus en plus souvent. La kunoichi aux yeux de neige fini par se retrouver contre le mur et elle vit avec horreur, et au ralentit, la main de celui qui lui faisait vivre un cauchemar se rapprocher de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade, elle sentit un courant d'air puis entendit un bruit sec claquer à côté d'une de ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Néji, il avait tapé à côté, contre le mur. Maintenant il avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hinata et la regardait intensivement, plongeant son regard sombre, malgré ses yeux blancs, dans celui-ci si pure de la timide kunoichi. Il fini par lui dire avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur :

« Trop chétive, pas assez d'assurance. »

Elle baissa ses yeux blancs, les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle voulait lui montrer, elle voulait s'en sortit, elle pouvait lui prouvait qu'elle était plus que ce qu'il s'acharnait à lui répéter chaque jour. Son regard se remonta pour croiser celui de son tortionnaire, qui en fut légèrement surpris. Quelque chose de nouveau brilla alors dans ses yeux, son regard sombre laissa passer un rayon de soleil. Elle prit la parole de sa petite voix timide en essayant de ne pas trop la faire trembler :

« Pou…pourquoi fais-tu cela Né…Néji-nii-san ?

- Qui sais, ça m'amuse surement de te voir te débattre comme ça, répondit-il en s'approchant un plus de sa victime.

- Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose contre toi, moi. Je ne comprends pas.

- Faux, chère Hinata, tu as fais quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a réussi avant toi.

- Co…co..comment ça ? »

Elle avait rebaissé ses yeux blancs comme prise en faute, se geste eut pour effet d'accentuer le sourire de son cousin toujours aussi proche d'elle à la fixer. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes quelque chose frôla la joue de la jeune fille, elle eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le brun porteur du byakugan s'était baissé, faisant se frôler leur joue, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille touchant presque celle-ci de ses lèvres :

« Hina-chan, tu m'as prit mon cœur et ça je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Excuses moi. »

En entendant cela elle ouvrit de grand yeux, frapper de stupeur par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il se baissa alors encore plus, laissant ses lèvres frôler la douce peau de la joue de la kunoichi aux yeux de neige pour finir par l'embrasser dans le cou. En même temps il avait préparé sa main et lui donna coup de juken dans le ventre. Hinata encore sous le choc se plia en deux, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension regardant le vide fixement n'arrivant pas à voir autre chose. La timide jeune fille cracha un peu de sang avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur les bras croisés sur son ventre pendant que son cousin s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres, comme fier de lui mais quelque chose avait changé, elle en était sûr, il le savait.


End file.
